Plastic Ring
by FangzOfFives
Summary: A plan that can't possibly fail. Or maybe Natalia shouldn't expect so much out of America. This entire fake engagement act could get him killed, but that loss will be minuscule. Even if it upsets dear Ivan she -will- prove that he loves her back.
1. Chapter 1: Proposal

A/N:

I've been meaning to do this for months.  
So, this is pretty much my very first Hetalia fic.  
Naturally, I'm very nervous. I haven't even written a fic in a while. This is actually probably the first full story I've written outside of school requirements.  
Of course, no harsh reviews. Critique, but no flaming. Per FF rules.  
And please don't really expect an update soon. Like I said, this was started _months_ ago, and I only _just_ did the first chapter. X'D Don't be surprised if this just dies.

Oh, and I highly encourage pointing out _any_ mistakes I make. If there's a typo or a weird sentence, please don't hesitate to note in a review. That's just plain embarrassing, and I'll be extremely grateful to whoever helps me fix it. Better titles also accepted. XD

And yes, human names.  
If you don't know them:  
*Alfred F. Jones = America  
*Natalia Arlovskaya = Belarus (Other fics use different first names, jsyk)  
*Ivan Braginski = Russia  
*Arthur Kirkland = England/U.K.

But I know you don't care about this.

Please review. While I prefer more than "good story kthxbai", even that I'll take. XD So long as I have an idea of how I'm doing.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**

* * *

**

There are many questions humans naturally come to wonder, but cannot find the answers to. Why are we here? Is there a god up there? Why do good things happen to bad people, and vice versa? Why the hell is Belarus in America's living room?

A difficult question indeed. Natalia herself wondered for 3 full minutes. Though there is a clear explanation behind this madness: Ivan, the nation of Russia.

Alfred wasn't entirely sure either, but he couldn't care less. He rarely managed to realize how hellishly horrifying this girl truly was. But he knew one thing for sure: she bothered Ivan more often than not, so she was automatically one of his bestest buddies in the world.

After a painstaking 5 minutes, Alfred returned from the kitchen. Natalia was less than satisfied with his negligence of guests, but quickly reminded herself who this man was.

Setting down a full plate of..._what is that_? It can only be assumed the colourful monsters were cupcakes. Setting them down, Alfred popped the essential question. "What's up, Nat?" She could feel veins in her forehead throbbing, nearly exploding from blood overload.

"A thousand times I have told you, my name is _Natalia!_Need I spell it for you!"

Alfred absorbed the screams like nothing had happened, merely laughing it all off. "D'ya want somethin' to drink? Maybe some coffee?"

Another burst. "Absolutely not!" She barked back. "Your coffee is nothing short of disgusting!"

The American frowned. "D'aw, no need to be so mean." He fell back into his couch, crossing his arms and throwing his feet on the table, letting out a "Sheesh."

She managed to catch her breath and calm down soon enough. "Listen, I am not here for idle chatter. I have come with a request."

"A request?" Alfred raised an eyebrow.

Natalia sighed with chagrin. "You and my brother are not on friendly terms, correct?"

"Cheh, yeah. Stupid bastard." The very mention of Ivan brought an automatic scowl to Alfred's face. Though the serious feel of it was taken away by the star lollipop he inserted in his mouth.

Her muscles tensed up. "Well..." She looked down. "Would you like to make him angry?"

Alfred just started at her. "What?"

"I have an idea; I need your aid."

Alfred leaned forward, adjusting his glasses to give a false intellectual feel. "Tell me more."

She looked him dead in the eyes. "I love dear Ivan. We must marry, yet he runs." Alfred groaned slightly, attracting an if-looks-could-kill glare from Natalia. Not only the line, but the circumstances were all too familiar for any former English colonies after the 1600s.

"Hm?" Alfred blinked, snapping out of his memories. He didn't realize she was angry, just that he interrupted her. "Oh, sorry. You were saying?"

With a sigh, she continued on with anger deteriorating into sadness. "I know...I know he loves me too." Her fists tightened and a tear even appeared. "I need to prove it. I-..." She buried her hands in her face to hide herself. She had become so desperate recently, and it reflected itself in this single moment of weakness.

Even a dimwit like Alfred could tell. He reached over the table and tried to wrap his arms around her to say "it's okay" through contact. He may have hated her brother with an undying passion that burned like a thousands suns to the point that anything that would hurt him as bad as his sisters crying would normally be absolute bliss for Alfred for the sheer fact he'd know his enemy would be broken, but what kind of man watches a damsel cry? Not a hero.

The table almost flipped when he flew back. Natalia pushed him away lickety-split. "**_Don't touch me!_**" Her rage had returned. The embarrassment merely fueled it further.

"Ugh, sorry for trying to help!" Alfred couldn't help but wonder if all Soviets were so cruel. "Just get to the point!"

She crossed her arms as an immediate response, tilting her head a slight degree. "Well!" Natalia said in that disgusted voice women tend to make when they're fed up. "I will show he cares. I want to make him jealous."

Alfred smirked. A plan specifically to make the commie mad. "Awesome. How can I help?"

Rather than groaning at his inability to connect the dots unless they formed a colourable picture, Natalia shook in absolute horror just thinking of what she was about to say. "I need you..." She gulped, "to pretend to be my boyfriend." Her irate shouting turned to shameful whispering.

"Sweet!" He surprisingly screeched. Alfred may not have fully comprehended the situation at hand, but he knew his basic math and understood the impact this would have on Ivan. Creepy sister he cares about + coolest and worst enemy + love = _the most priceless expression Ivan will ever have._ This mission could very well get him killed, but it'd all be worth it in the moment of revelation. Besides, Alfred can't die; he knew he couldn't.

But Natalia blinked in sheer astonishment. She even blushed a tad. Why is he so eager? "S-So you'll agree?"

"Hell yeah!" His fist punched the air above him. "Let's even up the ante! If we faked being _married_, then he'd freakin' _blow up like Mount Eyjhafajulollolkl._"

"...Eyjafjallajokull." She corrected very matter-of-factly as if she had expected him to get it right. "And I don't quite know about that idea. We cannot fool anyone with that, as it is rather difficult to miss your dearest sister's wedding."

"'Specially when she's behind you, stalking your every movement." He grinned.

A deathly glare from Natalia was atmosphere he could read. "_Alfred_."

The grin faded quickly. He was taken aback in absolute terror. He suddenly remembered that this girl scared _Ivan_. She must be downright evil. However, he was still not done joking around. "Uh...y-yes, sweetheart?"

"We needn't practice!" She screamed. "We only have to act when in public!"

"Alright, alright already. Whatever you say." Alfred pouted. "God."

"Going back to the plan, however, we could try and pretend that we are to marry."

His mood shifted upon hearing the increased magnitude of the plan, and thusly the impact. "Sounds like a plan~!" Alfred was all too ecstatic to put this plan into motion.

"Now then," Natalia began, "we must find a way to publicise our...'engagement'." She exaggerated air-quotes to remind her fake lover of the emphasis on "fake".

"Maybe at the next meeting?"  
Natalia buried her face in her hands once more. "Absolutely not. Arthur will scold both you _and_ I if we waste any meeting ti-" And all of a sudden, it was like the lightbulb above her head exploded. "Arthur..."

"What about 'im?"

She looked up from her hands. "Are you invited to Arthur's birthday celebration tomorrow?"

"Psh, no."

"But you will go regardless?" She glared, wondering why she ever ceased her gesture of disappointment.

"Psh, ya."

"Oh but of course..." She muttered to herself.

"Oh, I see where you're going!"

"Finally."

Alfred laughed, "Hey, what's that mean?"

She only stood up. "We're done here."

"Whoa whoa wait!"

"What now!"

"Are we getting married? Don't we need a ring?"

She was aghast. "For once, Alfred," She couldn't help a slight smile, "you're using your brain...

"Aw, thank-heeeeeey." He picked up on at least that much.

"Well, let us go to the jewelry sto-"

But he grabbed her arm before she could fully turn. "Whoanonononono..." Sweat poured down his face. "I may really like this idea and I'm behind it 110%, but a _real ring_? Have you _forgotten_ my economy right now?"

"Well what are we to use?"

After a brief moment of a standing Thinker pose, his fingers snapped to the sweet sound of an "Aha!" He ran up the stairs as the Belorussian prayed for his smart-strike to continue. Moments later, she heard the messy stomping of his feet back down to the first floor. The twinkle in his eye was misleadingly promising as he extended two hands.

How foolish of her to expect anything. "Alfred, _what_ are _those_?"

"Check 'em out! I got 'em at the candy machines outside the store. Here, take this one." Shoving one into her hand, he took the other capsule and opened it with a satisfying pop. "Aren't these little things awesome?" Pop-on and off 5 times before he remembered what he was even doing. "Oh, here! Give me your hand!"

And with a sigh, she gave him her left hand. A small ring slid on her finger almost perfectly. She stared at it in disbelief. "Alfred..." She was inclined to deny, but then remembered who she was dealing with.

"What?" He popped open the other capsule and put a ring on his finger.

Grumbling slightly to herself, she retracted her prompt. "Never mind." She gave in. "Just, goodbye." She walked out the door saying no more, casting Alfred into an almost sad confusion. For the plan to work, it had to be believable, and no proposal from Alfred F. Jones was anymore convincing than one involving a plastic ring from Wal-Mart.

* * *

A/N:  
Thank you for reading.  
Now, I'm gonna go figure out where I want to go from here.  
And just so you know, I don't really ship this pairing. I just thought it'd be a fun thing to do. I don't plan on doing anything serious or really shippy, unless that's what the fans want.  
Of course, it will be since the people who will read this will be 90% Belarus/America fans.  
But whatever. XD


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**ORIGINAL A/N: (Update: See the bottom)**

_YES_  
_I PLAN TO CONTINUE_

_I have nothing much to say. I wrote this a good month or two ago, but refused to put it up because I wanted to write more._

_But I decided this was good enough for now._

_So I edited this very very quickly late last night right before I went to sleep and decided to throw it up after a week of procrastinating._

_Enjoy this short chapter. Sorry it's lack luster. I hope it's okay._

_I'll start writing again after vacation._

* * *

"Calm down." She said over and over. Natalia had nothing to be afraid of. In fact, _she_ was the thing to be afraid of in the minds of all the party guests. She'd be fine. There was nothing to be afraid of. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"Yosh! Ready to go?" There was everything to be afraid of.

Her fingertips trembled violently. The shaking worsened when the gleeful American grabbed her hand. The plan had better work, else Natalia would just drop dead wherever she stood.

He swung their hands back and forth as if they were a true couple. Shouting a final "See ya later, Tony!", he led his pretend girlfriend out the door. This would be the best day ever, whether that dumb giant Ivan knocks him out or not. It also helped him to realize how powerful he was now. These two Soviet siblings were the meanest and scariest of all nations he encountered. Tonight, he'd be making them both mad. This feeling of control made Alfred all the more excited.

Grinding her teeth, Natalia spoke. "Need we act in public?" Still shaking, her hands had a powerful grip that almost hurt. "No person to fool is around."

"You don't know that." Alfred carefully observed the dreary British streets, looking for any familiar faces at all. "We're not the only people going, y'know." Natalia sighed. Why couldn't this idiot put as much thought into politics as he did with schemes against Ivan?

By the time they reached Arthur's doorstep, Natalia had finally and thankfully managed to completely tune out the feeling of Alfred's hand. It was as if he was not in physical contact with her, nor even next to her. It almost shocked her to remember his prescence when she saw him reach for the doorbell. All she was going to do was ring it once. All Alfred did was ring it innumerable times. To the rhythm of the national anthem. The -American- national anthem.

She took a deep breath when she saw Arthur walk past the front window, silently praying that the Briton wouldn't kill Alfred before they even got inside.

The ornate manor door (he WAS a nation afterall; he wasn't going to live in some run-down single-story home) was pulled open with great force and ire. Whoever could be at the door? Arthur was surprised to see Natalia, as she was more polite than to deafen him and guests as such. "Oh. Do...come right i-?" A gasp escape from his mouth and cut off the confused welcome. "Alfred!" His alarmed scream was strange. It was not scornful, but panicky.

Alfred waved a free hand. "Whassup, Iggy?" He smiled.

But the nickname Arthur hated so —earned from Japan catching his linguistic slip up of "Igirisu" at just the wrong time— had not even phased him. "Huh?" He stared up at Alfred. "What...?" He looked back briefly. "How did you-!" Alfred, though almost equally confused, laughed. "I thought you were already here!" Arthur finally got out.

The laughter ceased. "Huh? What do you mean?" Alfred asked curiously, assuming he'd know if he had been there already. Maybe some nation was such a huge fan he dressed up as him? Why, how flattering!

"See! Look, there you ar-...oh..." The birthday boy pointed behind him at the Alfred in the back of the hall. Other-Alfred shrunk back into the corner, hugging a little white bear tightly. "Terribly sorry, Matthew."

As Arthur turned his back, Alfred walked in without welcome. Arthur realised this, but didn't bother to stop him. This happened every year. He just couldn't be bothered anymore. But something did bother him. As he watched the American walked into the next room, he saw the Belorussian follow oddly close behind. Arthur couldn't help but notice their locked hands. He was stunned. Why would such a girl ever be with a git like Alfred?

He shook his head. No, there was another explanation.

* * *

**A/N: Update:**

_Hey guys. It's me._  
_I'm sorry. I've been in your places many times before, and I know this is frustrating, and I know what you're thinking._  
_I wanna say sorry. This fic has been dead, and its future is a bleak one._  
_I'm kind of afraid to keep writing, and I've really lost my will to continue this story. I don't feel like a hardcore Hetalia fan anymore. Actually, I'm starting to reject the idea and turn my back on the fanbase, especially in the recent days._  
_And to be honest, I never knew where this fic was going. I had the beginning planned out, and the rest was just "Let's see how this goes" and a few planned jokes that have been ultimately scrapped._  
_I had the plan for Chapter 3 written out probably before I posted this up. So there may be a chapter three._  
_I don't want to let this fic die, and I wanna finish it at the very least, but I can't make any promises anymore. Okay? _

_Can you guys make me a promise though? _  
_Can we all be good Hetalia fans? Think about your actions. You do represent the fanbase as a whole, and one bad apple spoils the entire bunch. We don't have good PR, and for very very understandable reasons. But we can at least show the rest of the Otaku subculture that we're not all that bad._  
_I'm sorry for the author filibuster, but I wanted to say..._

_Thanks a lot to everyone who read, enjoyed, and supported this fic. Really, just thanks._  
_For you guys, I'm gonna try to continue. But again, I can't guarantee I'll make good on my word, nor the quality of any future chapters. _

_Just don't hold your breath. _


End file.
